my boyfriend is UKE
by sjf94line
Summary: Aku, Lee Donghae selalu saja bernasib sial. Aku memang berandalan, Tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dan pr. Tapi Eunhyuk-hyung yang lebih berandal dari aku malah mendapatkan namjachingu yang tampan dan pintar seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Apa salahku? Sampai-sampai dikejar namja-namja manis yang saking manisnya malah mirip banci. HAEMIN or MINHAE FF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Super junior belongs to SM Entertainment, they personal belongs to his self and his family

Pair : HAEMIN, slight KYUHYUK

Warning : ga ada maksud bash chara disini! Minim EYD, typo.

"My boyfriend is Uke"

**Donghae POV**

Dear diary

Aku, Lee Donghae selalu saja bernasib sial. Aku memang berandalan, Tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dan pr. Tapi Eunhyuk-hyung yang lebih berandal dari aku malah mendapatkan namjachingu yang tampan dan pintar seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Apa salahku? Sampai-sampai dikejar namja-namja manis yang saking manisnya malah mirip banci. Aku memang menyukai namja. tapi aku hanya menyukai namja keren, manly seperti yesung sunbae atau siwon.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari 20 menit yang lalu. Harusnya aku sudah berada di ruang dance sekarang. kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak menggoda seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan berakhir diseret ke kamar mandi. Tahu kan maksudku? Dia pasti akan mencium Eunhyuk setelah itu dia... apa ya? Oh ya pastinya Kyuhyun bakal mandiin si monyet itu hahaha. Kalau kalian tahu maksudku.

End Donghae POV

1 jam kemudian

"Aduh, mereka ngapain sih? Karatan aku nungguinnya. Jadi latihan gak sih?" Donghae bersungut kesal. Dua orang gaje itu masih saja bergumul di kamar mandi entah melakukan apa.

"Nyet! Setan! Buruan dong! Kita udah mau dikunciin sama satpamnya!"

Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar. Eunhyuk tampak kepayahan, tubuhnya dapat limbung kapan saja kalau saja Kyuhyun tak menopang tubuhnya. Tubuh Eunhyuk tampak basah dari atas sampai bawah, persis seperti kucing yang disiram air.

'apa aku bilang, Eunhyuk dimandiin di dalem.' Donghae membatin.

"mian Hae, seharusnya kamu tidak menunggu kami." Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil _pada Donghae.

"Tak jadi latihan lagi kan? Harusnya kalian mengabariku lebih awal. Lagian kalian tahu aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Dan kau pemuda Cho, bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan dan sabar. Kasihan monyet itu dia terlihat lelah. Kau pasti menghukumnya dengan sadis. Dasar setan!" Cerocos Donghae. Wajah Eunhyuk sontak memerah.

'apa donghae yang polos tahu apa yang kami lakukan?' batin eunhyuk panik. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"kok tahu hyung. Memangnya kami ngapain?" Sahut Kyuhyun polos, Eunhyuk menyikut perut kyuhyun agak keras, si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Kalian...Main kartu berdua, Lalu kau menguyur Eunhyuk dengan air karena dia kalah? Aku benarkan?"

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk _speechless_. Mengangguk berbarengan mengiyakan perkataan Donghae. bisa jadi satu buku kalau harus menjelaskan kegiatan mereka dikamar mandi.

Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah terbiasa pulang bersama awalnya hanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk tapi setelah kehadiran Kyuhyun, Mereka jadi pulang bertiga

Apa Donghae merasa nyaman pulang bersama Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun? Jawabannya tidak. Seandainya mereka pasangan normal dan tidak mesum seperti mereka mungkin Donghae masih bisa mentolelirnya.

'Benarkan, Belum ada 5 menit mereka sudah mesum-mesuman' batin Donghae bete.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun. Please jangan mesum disini."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerak tangannya di balik kemeja Eunhyuk lalu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan 'nih akan minta dibacok ya. Hobi banget ganggu orang pacaran.' Dan dibales Donghae dengan tatapan "sini kalau berani. Aku gak takut sama anak setan.'

"Stop, stop! Jangan berantem disini." Eunhyuk berteriak menengahi. Ia bergesar ke ke tengah memisahkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"cih.." Sungut Kyuhae bersamaan.

"Makanya hyung. Cari pacar biar bisa nemenin hyung. Kan ada calonnya."

"Siapa ? gak ada tuh." Balas Donghae acuh.

"Tuh si Jo kwon.."

"LEE DONGHAE..." Panjang umur. Orang yang diomongin baru aja datang dengan gaya aegyonya yang bikin para Seme terpesona. Tapi pikiran Donghae Jo Kwon 11-12 sama banci karena sekarang Jo kwon pakai baju balet.

"Gyaa Banci!" Teriak Donghae reflek. Dengan kalap ia berlari dari kejaran Jo Kwon alhasil Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk tertawa-tawa.

"Eh setan! Bantuin aku."

Donghae benar-benar sial. Begitu ia berbelok di tikungan, tidak sengaja menabrak dan memeluk orang didepannya yang ternyata adalah Changmin. (2am)

Laki-laki satu ini sebenernya kelihatan normal, kalau aja dia gak sok aegyo dengan ikut-ikutan Jo Kwon pakai baju balet. Bukan Cuma Donghae, orang-orang lalu lalang juga takut liat muka Changmin.

"Wow, kamu sekarang agresif ya.." Sahut Changmin malu-malu sok imut.

"Gya.. banci dua!" buru-buru didorongnya Changmin sampai jatuh lalu ia kembali berlari. Naas didepannya berdiri seorang namja cantik namun galaknya minta ampun menghadang Donghae.

"Lee Donghae. jadilah pacarku." Ucapnya sangat dan penuh intimidasi. Sebenernya Heechul tipe kesukaannya tapi penampilannya bikin Donghae Ilfeel. Sekolahnya Heechul bebas jadi si Heechul seenaknya pakai seragam yeoja ditambah pita pink gede di kepalanya.

Remember, Donghae hate pink!

"Lee Donghae.." Heechul semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. dan saat itu Heechul terlihat sangat SEME dan membuat Donghae berdebar-debar.

"Jawab dong Lee Donghae, aku udah nembak kamu ratusan kali gak pernah digubris. Bosen aku ngomongin soal seme-uke gak ada habisnya. Oke aku rela jadi seme kamu.. bla-bla –bla-bla"

Donghae langsung ilfeel dengan penjelasan Heechul panjang lebar. Satu hal lagi yang perlu diingat. Donghae tidak menyukai namja cerewet.

"Mi.. mian Heechul-shi. Kamu bukan tipe aku." Balas Donghae takut-takut.

"APAA! Jadi sekarang kamu manggil aku Heechul-shi. Padahal dulu kamu manggil aku Chullie. Kenapa, kenapa?"

Donghae terlonjak kaget, merasa terdesak hampir nangis ditatap garang sama heechul.

Untuknya Kyuhyun yang baik hati, Karena diancem Eunhyuk gak dikasih jatah. Langsung ngamanin Donghae dari trio banci itu.

Sekarang tahu kan alasan Donghae gak mau pulang sendiri? Ya karena trio banci itu. Donghae semakin takut sama namja-namja imut yang 11-12 sama transgender. Dia trauma karena dulu pernah digampar. Lengkaplah penderitaan Donghae si anak sial.

**Flashback **

Donghae umur delapan tahun, baru pulang dari SD. Matanya polos menatap makhluk jejadian yaitu perpaduan antara cewek dan cowok lagi ngamen di depan rumahnya.

Donghae yang waktu itu masih imut-imut dan polos langsung teriak manggil ibunya.

"Umma.. ada banci!"

PLAK

Tangan kasar si banci mendarat dipipi Donghae.

"Dasar anak gak sopan!" Sungut si banci sebel. Tanpa minta upah ngamen, si banci langsung ngacir keluar.

**End flashback**

"Hiks.. hiks.. Eunhyukkie.." Donghae langsung menghambur ke pelukan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tangan jailnya agar tidak menjitak Donghae sekarang juga.

'seenak jidat lo peluk pacar orang.' Batin Kyuhyun kesal."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Donghae terus menempel pada Eunhyuk. Kebetulan rumah mereka bertiga sebelahan. Muka Kyuhyun memerah karena marah, Kala bertatapan dengan Donghae. Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan minta dibacok kyuhyun.

"YA, LEE DONGHAE!."

!#$%^&*$

Next day

"Lee Donghae." Teman sekelas Donghae, Kim Ryeowook berlari panik ke arah Donghae.

"wae?"

"Ada anak baru."

"terus? Gw harus bilang "wow"? (donghae alay vers)

Belum sempat Ryeowook menjelaskan bel berbunyi. Si guru killer, kim YoungWoon langsung masuk ke ruang kelas Donghae.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari mokpo. ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Sahutnya menunjuk arah pintu. Tak lama keluarlah sesosok namja manis yang hampir membutakan mata Donghae.

Kenapa? Karena namja itu menggunakan aksesoris pink mulai dari tas, topi, kaus kaki, kotak beka ldan sepatu.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Lee Sungmin imnida." Senyum Sungmin membuat semua namja berstatus seme menatapnya (bekal Sungmin) dengan tatapan lapar.

"nah Sungmin kau duduk sebelah Donghae. Donghae acungkan tanganmu."

Masih dengan tutup mata, Donghae menggangkan tangannya. Sungmin berjalan mendekat perlahan ke bangku samping Donghae. Rasanya Donghae seperti melaksanakan hukuman mati saja.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin kembali memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae, dengan terpaksa karena gak mau dibilang sombong. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membalas Sungmin.

"Gyaa!" Donghae berteriak dan menjauhkan tangannya melihat tangan sungmin yang dibalut sarung tangan pink. Seisi kelas menatap bingung Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Menjauh, dasar alien!"

Seisi kelas sontak tertawa kecuali Young Woon Songsaenim

"Diam! Semuanya buka buku paket halaman 34." Bentak Young Woon Songsaenim

-HAEMIN-HAEMIN-

Bel pulang berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar hanya mengyisakan Sungmin dan Donghae yang memang dihukum dulu sama Young woon songsaenim. Setelah selesai Donghae buru-buru membereskan bukunya dan beranjak pergi. Tapi tangan Sungmin menahannya lalu membalik tubuh mereka agar berhadapan.

"kenapa kau mengataiku alien, Donghae-shi, Apa aku punya salah padamu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Donghae-shi."

"Kau seperti banci!"

"Eh?!" Intonasi Sungmin menaik mendengar penuturannya membuat Donghae makin takut digampar.

"Jangan dekati aku, aku membencimu dengan semua aksesoris pinkmu!" Setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua terdiam. Donghae agaknya merasa bersalah karena berkata sekasar itu. Tapi tetap dengan egonya, ia berusaha tidka mempedulikan Sungmin lalu berbalik memunggunginya..

"kau benar-benar keterlaluan Lee Donghae." Tangan Sungmin menarik tangan Donghae, hingga ia terjerembab kebelakang.

"Apa...hmp." Belum sempat Donghae protes bibir Sungmin lebih dulu membungkap bibirnya. Donghae berontak tapi kedua tangan Sungmin menahannya. Merasa Donghae tidak memberontak, Sungmin melumat bibir Donghae agak kasar.

5 menit kemudian Sungmin melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin merasa sedikit bersalah melihat ekspresi terkejut Donghae

"Mianhae Donghae-ah. Aku melakukannya karena kecewa padamu." Sungmin mengambil tas selempangannya lalu berjalan mendahului Donghae. tapi sebelum pergi dari ruang kelas, ia berbalik sebentar kearah Donghae.

"Bukankah kau lebih banci dariku Lee Donghae. kau bahkan tak bisa membalas ciumanku." Sungmin memamerkan _smirk_-nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae terjatuh kala ia tak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya. Wajah dan matanya memerah. ia membiarkan sebutir air mata lolos di pipinya.

"ku..kurang ajar kau Lee Sungmin."

...

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Super junior belongs to SM Entertainment, they personal belongs to his self and his family

Pair : HAEMIN(?) MINHAE(?), slight KYUHYUK

Warning : ga ada maksud bash chara disini! Minim EYD, typo. bahasa gaje.

Ooc parah. Soalnya ini Cuma fanfic.

Ket : Setting SMP. Donghae-Sungmin kelas 2E, Eunhyuk-Yesung (next chap) kelas 3C, kyuhyun kelas 1A

Gomawo buat yg review ^^

"My boyfriend is UKE"

Ch 2 : Lee Donghae is UKE, Lee Sungmin is...(?)

Nexy day

Suasana _awkward_ terasa saat Sungmin datang dan duduk disebelah Donghae. Donghae yang tadinya bengong langsung mengambil bukunya dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan buku bacaanya. Singkat kata pura-pura baca buku. Tapi Sungmin tahu kalau Donghae berusaha menghindarinya.

"Lee Donghae..."

"Ehh, aku lupa ngembaliin bukunya Eunhyuk hyung." Seru Donghae memotong perkataan Sungmin. Ia beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Sayangnya bel masuk lebih dulu berbunyi.

Teng Teng Teng!

'huff syukurlah bel berbunyi. Jadi aku tak harus berurusan dengan si maniak pink." Batin Donghae senang, ia kembali ke tempat duduk saat Leeteuk Songsaenim masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Buka buku paket matematika halaman 24 ya.."

GLEK.

'buku matematikaku mana ya?' Donghae mengobrak-abrik renselnya panik dan tak juga menemukan buku paket matematikanya. Pasalnya ini sudah yang kesekian lagi ia melupakan buku matematikanya. Alasannya? Tentu karena ia tak menyukai pelajaran itu.

Rupanya Leeteuk menangkap sinyal panik Donghae lalu menghampirinya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Lee Donghae, lupa bawa buku lagi?" Tanyanya datar namun penuh intimidasi. Siap-siap giring Donghae ke kamar mandi.

Kenapa? Jelas buat disuruh bersihin kamar mandi.

"Mianhae Songsaenim. Aku yang tidak bawa buku. Yang kupegang ini bukunya Donghae-shi."

'selamat, eh kenapa juga dia nolongin aku?' Batin Donghae rada-rada gak rela ditolong sama musuhnya. Benar-benar ciri-ciri manusia yang tidak tahu berterima kasih.

"Baiklah Sungmin-shi. Karena kau anak baru aku bisa memaklumi. Kau bisa berbagi buku dengan Donghae."

Sungmin menggeser mejanya agar menempel dengan meja Donghae lalu meletakkan buku paket diantara meja mereka.

"Kenapa jauh-jauhan gitu? Mau lihat buku apa nggak?." Bisik Sungmin melihat Donghae masih duduk menjauhinya. Karena kesal ia langsung menarik bangku Donghae mendekat lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Donghae.

"hey, jangan gugup gitu. Apa kau masih memikirkan ciuman kemarin?" Goda Sungmin. Tangan Donghae gatal pengen ngebacok Sungmin ditempat.

'Najis deh. Kenapa kemaren aku mau aja dicium sama makhluk pink itu? Untuk aja bibirku gak berubah jadi pink." Batin Donghae gak jelas. Ia berusaha tidak mempedulikan Sungmin dan fokus pada buku paket dihadapannya. Ia mencatat kalimat-demi kalimat yang didiktekan Leeteuk pada murid-muridnya.

Tak sengaja Donghae membuat kesalahan penulisan dan ia tak dapat menemukan penghapusnya. Sungmin yang peka langsung ngasih pinjem penghapus miliknya. Awalnya Donghae menerima dengan senang hati. Tapi setelah liat warna penghapusnya yang pink reflek dilempar sama Donghae.

Sungmin yang kesal karena kebaikannya dibuang gitu aja, langsung narik mukanya Donghae hingga berhadapan dengan Donghae. Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Muka Donghae memucat.

Sungmin pakai kontak lens pink. Mendadak Donghae merasa mual dan..

HOEKK!

**Sungmin POV**

Dear dairy

Aku Lee Sungmin benar-benar kesal pada ikan yang dengan seenaknya muntah diatas kemejaku. Apa aku kelihatan seperti wastafel hah? Kau mencoba bermain denganku ya? Dasar ikan gila.

**End sungmin POV**

HAEMIN-HAEMIN

"Sudah kubilang jangan jalan-jalan malam. Jadi masuk angin tuh." Nasihat Eunhyuk.

"Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, ada orang selebay kamu, Lee Donghae." ejek Kyuhyun. Waktu istirahat telah berlalu selama 15 menit dan waktu itu dipergunakaan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun untuk menjaga Donghae di UKS.

Donghae masih dengan muka pucat hanya diam, gak nanggepin kata-kata Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengelus-ngelus kepala sahabatnya prihatin

"Diam Cho Kyuhyun." Ancam Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyunpun patuh diam ditempat. Walau masih terdengar gerutuan kecil dari mulutnya

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel masuk berbunyi, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pamit kembali kekelas. Di perjalanan ke kelas, Kyuhyun langsung ngeluarin semua unek-uneknya.

"Hyung, kau selalu memanjakan ikan itu? Kenapa aku tidak?" Protes Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok aegyo

"menjijikkan sekali Cho Kyuhyun. Berhentilah ber-aegyo. Dan lagi kau salah besar. Aku selalu memanjakanmu setiap hari tau." Balas Eunhyun kesal. Kyuhyun nyengir setan.

"Lalu kenapa dia begitu takut pada warna pink? Aku tau dia trauma sama banci tapi apa hubungannya sama banci?" Eunhyuk menghela nafas sebentar lalu mulai membuka suara.

"Karena banci waktu itu pakai aksesoris full pink. Oh ya kau tidak tau kelanjutan dari cerita itu kan?"

'hm.." Kyuhyun tampak serius mendengar cerita Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan muka Horror sebelum memulai cerita. Ia tak lupa berdoa agar Donghae tidak dendam karena ia akan menceritakan rahasia besarnya pada si bocah _evil_.

"banci itu suka sama Donghae. gak lama kemudian tuh banci datang lagi nyariin Donghae. besoknya Lee Ajhuma udah teriak panik kerumahku. Katanya.. Donghae diculik sama banci itu."

"..." Kyuhyun ngelihatan Eunhyuk dengan serius.

"trus denger-denger ya katanya si Donghae dirape sama banci itu."

'..." Kyuhyun mulai natap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yadong. Pengen nge-rape monyet didepannya.

"lima hari kemudian , Donghae ditemuin. Mukanya ngenes banget. tampangnya seolah-olah abis nginep dineraka."

"Hmp.. Huahahahahaha "Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Dasar setan jahat yang ketawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"hihiihihi" Eunhyuk ikutan ketawa. Sekarang terbukti kalau teori tentang "ketawa itu menular" ternyata benar.

PLAKK!

'Yahh! Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan tertawaa.. haha" Eunhyuk kembali ketawa bareng Kyuhyun sampai guling-guling.

"Hyung.."

Glek..

Tawa Eunhyuk berhenti melihat Donghae didepannya sedangkan Kyuhyun masih ketawa ngakak.

"Hiks. SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN CERITA KESIAPA-SIAPA! DASAR MONYET! Huwe.. akan kuadukan pada umma-mu agar ia mengurangi jatah pisangmu!"

"Eh tunggu Hae, aku hanya bercanda." Eunhyuk berlari panik mengejar Donghae.

"HUAHAAAHAHAHAA"

HAEMIN-HAEMIN-

Donghae berjalan menghentak-hentak, ia masih kesal perihal Eunhyuk yang membocorkan rahasia besarnya kepada musuh besarnya si_ evil_ Cho.

Niat awal pengen kabur ke rumah, biar si Eunhyuk kerepotan nganterin tas sekolahnya. Tapi niatnya urung pas liat trio CHJ(Changmin, Jokwon, Heechul) jagain gerbang bareng satpamnya, Bawa-bawa benner gambar Donghae

Donghae ngerasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dari atas sampai bawah. Trio CHJ sakit hati lantaran cinta ditolak langsung tebar-tebar benda pink di jalan gerbang.

"mampus aku.. Donghae langsung ngacir balik ke kelas.

HAEMIN-HAEMIN

Teng! Teng! Teng !

Donghae berjalan ke kelasnya. Barusan dia belajar ipa di laboratorium dan lupa bawa tas jadi Donghae balik lagi ke kelas.

Hanya ada dirinya di dalam kelas karena murid-murid yang lain dah pulang. Donghae mendudukkan diri dibangku kemudian mengeluarkan buku Diarynya.

Dear diary

Aku, Lee Donghae selalu saja bernasib sial. Dan semua itu bertambah setelah makhluk jejadian itu ada dikelasku. Apa dia tak melihat kulitku yang merah-merah karena alergi dengan benda-benda pink-nya. Adakah manusia baik diluar sana yang mau membantuku melenyapkan pemuda menjijikan bernama Lee Sungmin?!

Muka tampan memang tak selamanya bahagia. Malah bikin aku dikejar "makhluk tak dikenal". Apa aku oplas jadi jelek aja ya? ;(

BRAK!

Donghae terlonjak kaget, Tiba-tiba Sungmin duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan angkuhnya masih dengan aksesoris pink dari atas sampai bawah. Donghae menutup mulutnya menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"tahan Donghae,," Batin Donghae menguatkan diri.

Sret.

Dalam sekali sentak Sungmin merebut buku ditangan Donghae, membukanya lalu membaca isinya keras-keras.

"Aku, Lee Donghae selalu saja bernasib sial. Aku memang berandalan, Tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dan pr. Apa ini, Buku diary?"

"STOP, Kembalikan bodoh!" Donghae mencoba meraih bukunya namun Sungmin malah menaikkan bukunya lebih keatas sehingga Donghae tak dapat menjangkaunya. (disini Sungmin lebih tinggi 5 centi dari Donghae).

"hiks.." Donghae menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung merasa bersalah segera menurunkan tangannya.

'Kesempatan'Donghae segera menyambar bukunya dan buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sungmin kena tipu.

"ka..kau curang!" protes Sungmin tak terima.

"memang! Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kita harus melakukan segala cara termasuk curang." Baals Donghae polos.

"kalau kau lelaki, hadapi aku secara jantan!"

Hening...

"HUAHAHAHAAHA. Banci sepertimu berkata seperti itu. Hahaha mengesankan sekali" Donghae memukul-mukul perutnya keras sakit gelinya denger kata-kata Sungmin

"Kau, ayo kita selesaikan dilapangan sekarang. " Sungmin mulai tersulut emosinya. Gini-gini Sungmin pemegang sabuk hitam karate lho.

"Tidak mau!"

"eh?"

"kalau berantem nanti aku bisa sakit."

"Oh Gosh. Kau mengataiku banci sedangkan kau sendiri bertingkah seperti banci, Tak ada lelaki yang menolak tantangan!"

"Ada! Itu aku dan lagi aku bukan banci, Lee Sungmin. Aku adalah UKE."

"What the hell?"

"gak tau UKE ya, Aku belum bilang ya kalau aku ini penyuka Namja? Uke tuh yang jadi peran "menerima" dalam hubungan sesama namja. Yang imut, manis dan aegyo." Jawab Donghae dengan pose aegyo-nya.

Sungmin cengo

"Oh kau _straight_ya, Hey kenapa melamun, kau gila?" Donghae mengibas-kibas tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin dan berhasil. Sungmin mulai sadar dari kecengoannya

"aku juga Uke! Aku imut, manis, aegyo. Bahkan aku rajin menabung dan selalu mengerjakan tugas dan pr, Tidak sepertimu." Jawab Sungmin ikut-ikutan aegyo.

"Bukan! Kau banci! Balas Donghae ngajak berantem.

"WAEYYOOO.." Sungmin kembali murka.

"Karena kau pakai aksesoris pink. Dah aku pulang! Besok rolling tempat duduk. Kuharap kita tak sebangku lagi." Donghae buru-buru berlari keluar kelas.

Gubrak! Donghae terjatuh karena menyandung meja. Sungmin menghampirinya dan menolongnya. Ia menarik tubuh Donghae hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Saat mereka berhadapan, Sungmin dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah tampan Donghae. Tiba-Tiba ia merasa jantungan berdebar-debar. Sakit jantung dadakan, eh?

'Dari jarak segini kau terlihat tampan Lee Donghae.' Batin Sungmin. Rupanya pemuda penyuka pink itu love at second (pertemuan pertama di chap 1) sight sama Donghae

"Kau tampan."

"apa?" Muka Donghae bersemu merah..

"Kau benar-benar... SEME tampan!"

"Aniyo, aku UKE. Aku manis." Ralat Donghae tidak terima.

"Tapi kau tampan. Aku yakin banyak Uke yang mengejarmu karena ketampananmu." Sungmin ngelus-ngelus tangan Donghae genit masih pakai sarung tangan Pinknya. Sisi Uke Sungmin mulai berkobar-kobar.

"Gyaaa jauh-jauh. Maniak pink!" Donghae langsung ngacir kabur sebelum ditarik Sungmin

HAEMIN-HAEMIN

Donghae diary

Aku, Lee Donghae benar-benar sial. Aku benar-benar akan mengoplas mukaku! Tapi nanti kalau aku jadi jelek gak ada yang mau sama aku dong? :(

Sungmin dairy

Lee Donghae pemuda yang menarik, pemuda yang membuatku jatuh cinta dalam pandangan kedua. Aku kubuat kau menjadi Namjachinguk.u bersiaplah sayang.

HAEMIN-HAEMIN

Next day

"selamat pagi Lee Donghae."

"pagi Hyung. Kenapa suaramu berubah lembut."Tanya Donghae masih dibalik selimut.

"tentu saja. Karena aku Lee Sungmin yang aegyo."

'Lee Sungmin? Aku pasti bermimpi buruk.' Donghae semakin merapatkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala dan bedoa agar ia dibangunkan dari mimpi buruknya.

"Donghae-ah! Bangun atau aku akan menciummu."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donghae menyingkap selimutnya mendapati Sungmin duduk santai di kursi belajarnya. Gerak reflek memaksanya melempar barang-barang terdekatnya kearah Sungmin.

"keluar, keluar Umma. Ada ban.." Donghae langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia hampir saja mengatakan kata tabu itu. Kilas balik ingatannya saat ia berumur delapan tahun, hanya dengan mengatakan dua kata keramat itu. Ia mendapat hadiah tamparan keras dari "makhluk yang tidak jelas gendernya".

"Hiks..hiks"

"Oh he crying again." Sungmin sangat benci ada orang yang menangis didepannya.

"Kalau kita nikah pasti aku bakal dikira melakukan KDRT sama kamu. Dasar cengeng." Batin Sungmin kepedean. Belum juga pacaran udah mikirin pernikahan. Biar Donghae cengeng tetap aja Sungmin ngejar-ngejar dia.

"Mian Donghae ya, aku tak pernah bermaksud melukaimu, menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis.." Sungmin mengusap kepala Donghae. Donghae diam gak protes. Soalnya Sungmin lagi gak pakai sarung tangan pinknya. Lalu Sungmin membawa Donghae kepelukannya sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang biasa dilantunkan mendiang ibunya saat ia bersedih. Tak lama kemudian Donghae tertidur.

Donghwa, hyungnya Donghae baru saja menceritakan soal trauma Donghae. tentu saja seperti reaksi orang pada umumnya, Sungmin harus menahan tawa saat Donghae menceritakan bagian "ditampar banci". Dan sekarang ia merasa menyesal karena dua hal. Pertama karena memaksa Donghae melihat semua benda pinknya dan kedua karena telah lancang mencium Donghae. mungkin tak sepenuhnya karena sejujurnya Sungmin begitu menikmatinya dan malah ketagihan. Hahaha

Sungmin bersiap-siap berangkat dari rumah Donghae saat meihat jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30, namun ia dititipi surat keterangan bahwa Donghae sakit. Donghae demam cukup tinggi, mungkin karena kelelahan.

"Aku harus sekarang berangkat hyung. Oh ya boleh aku lihat Donghae sebentar."

Donghwa mengangguk. Sungmin naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar Donghae.

"Donghae"

"..."

"Hyung, tolong jangan menguping."

"hehe.. Donghwa nyengir kuda langsung ngacir kekamarnya. Setelah mastiin Donghwa gak bakal ngintip Sungmin duduk di bangku belajar

"Mian Hae-ah, aku tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi. Aku.. akan berusaha menjadi namjachingu yang baik untukmu. Mau jadi Uke atau Seme gak masalah. Yang penting aku padamu. " Ujar Sungmin. Sungmin menatap lama wajah donghae lalu tatapan beralih menuju bibir merah Donghae. entah dorongan setan dari mana, Sungmin memberanikan diri mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Donghae. Awalnya hanya nempel tapi gak lama kemudian Sungmin malah keasyikan melumat bibir Donghae.

"Ng..."mendengar leguhan Donghae, Sungmin buru-buru melepas tautan bibir mereka dan pergi keluar Sebelum diteriakin Donghae karena udah nyuri ciuman keduanya.

Donghae bergerak gelisah lalu membuka matanya. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana karena Sungmin memang sudah pergi. Donghae merasakan wajahnya memerah lalu ia memegang bibirnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Ciuman itu terasa sangat nyata. aku bermimpi berciuman dengan... Yesung Sunbae."

...

...

TBC

A/N : Sebenernya setting awalnya Sungmin yang bakal jadi SEME jadi namanya MINHAE ya?, gimana setuju gakk?

Donghae disini emang lebay parah jadi jangan ada yang protes soal ini ya T.T

Buat Liu HeeHee : saya gak nemu kata-kata yang lebih sopan daripada banci, so.;. anda mau kasih saran?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Super junior belongs to SM Entertainment, they personal belongs to his self and his family

Pair : MINHAE, slight KYUHYUK,

Warning : gak ada maksud bash chara disini! Minim EYD, typo. bahasa gaje

Ket :Setting SMP. Donghae-Sungmin kelas 2E, Eunhyuk-Yesung kelas 3C, kyuhyun kelas 1A

"..." inner

Gomawo buat yg review ^^

Enjoy!

HAEMIN-HAEMIN

"My Boyfriend is Uke"

Ch.3

Dear Diary

Aku, Lee Donghae. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menjadi anak beruntung. Jarang-jarang aku bisa mimpiin Yesung Sunbae. aku baru sadar, sejak kejadiran Lee Sungmin itu aku tidak pernah melakukan "itu". Mulai besok aku akan memulainya lagi ;-)

HAEMIN-MINHAE-HAEMIN

Next day

Donghae memasuki kelas dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Dirinya merasa sangat puas karena sudah melakukan "itu".

Setela meletakkan ranselnya, ia menengok ke sebelah, tepatnya bangku Lee Sungmin. Menyeringit heran mendapati bangku itu tidak diduduki si empunya melainkan sesosok pemuda yang cukup normal, menulungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"Nugu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran, ia mencolek punggung pemuda itu pelan. Pemuda itu menengadah ternyata dia Lee Sungmin.

Donghae Speechless..

"..."

"Waeyo Donghae-ah?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Sok manly tapi tetap aja aura aegyo-nya keluar.

"kau.. Lee Sungmin?" Donghae meneliti Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Pemuda aegyo itu tidak lagi memakai aksesoris full pink-nya. Sungmin tampak sangat Normal dihadapan Donghae.

"wow kau berubah." Seru Donghae takjub, tangannya meraba-raba wajah Sungmin lalu mencubit pipinya kasar. Baru sadar ternyata teman sebangkunya setampan itu, karena waktu pertama kali melihat Sungmin dengan aksesoris pink-nya Donghae sama sekali gak mau melhiat mukanya Sungmin.

"Apa aku terlihat Normal dimatamu?"

"Ne, kau bahkan terlihat tampan." Jawaban tidak terduga dari mulut Donghae membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"jadi.. kau mau jadi namjachingu-ku?" tanya Sungmin harap-harap cemas. Sayangnya Donghae tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Sungmin dan menganggap kalau Sungmin ngajak berteman.

"Oke. Kita teman sekarang. Ayo ikut aku."

"EH?!" Sungmin mendesah kecewa mendengar penolakan Donghae.

'yah gapapa deh. Sedikit-sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit. Sekarang temen besoknya pacaran. Amiin" Doa Sungmin dalam hati.

Donghae dengan sehat hati bercerita panjang lebar pada Sungmin yang sesekali ditanggapi ringan oleh Sungmin. selang beberapa menit Eunhyuk datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bete.

"Ya Lee Donghae. Kukira kau sudah tobat! Kenapa kau kembali melakukan itu! Kau membuatku malu!." Seru Eunhyuk kesal,

"Heheh Mianhae. Aku merasa ingin melakukannya." Donghae tersenyum polos seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan. Pada jelas-jelas kelakuannya kali ini mengancam nila-nilai seni music eunhyuk.

"Yesung sudah diluar. Dia memerlukan buku partiturnya segera."

Ternyata yang dimaksud "itu" adalah mengambil diam-diam barang-barangnya Yesung.

"eh? Kenapa tidak pulang sekolah saja? Dia harus mencarinya sendiri nanti." Protes Donghae tidak terima.

'Dia ada kelas musik sehabis. Di buku itu ada tugas kelompok kami tau.!"

"arra." Dengan berat hati Donghae mengambil buku partitur Yesung lalu menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk. Sebelum Eunhyuk pergi Donghae sempat berbisik pada Eunhyuk.

"Suruh Yesung masuk dong."

"Kita lagi buru-buru tau, nyusahin aja!"

"kalau gak bukunya gak aku balikin." Ancam Donghae. eunhyuk berdecak kesal lalu melirik kerah pintu kelas 2D.

"Ish! Yesungieee!" Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk seolah berkata 'kok seenaknya aja kamu manggil Yesung-KU dengan panggilan akrab?' dan dibalas Eunhyuk gak kalah tajam, "Masalah? Teman aku kok!'.

Yesung muncul dibalik pintu, menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang sukses membuat Donghae meleleh. Buru-buru ngasih buku partiturnya ke tangan Eunhyuk.

Menyisakan Donghae dengan wajah senangnya dan Sungmin dengan wajah kesalnya ditambah lagi ia begitu penasaran tentang hubungan Yesung dan Donghae.

MINHAE-HAEMIN-MINHAE

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel istirahat

Sungmin mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Donghae yang asyik menyalin materi pelajaran Biologi barusan. Tidak dapat menahan penasarannya Sungmin mendekati Donghae dan menanyakan apa yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya.

"Kenapa..kau bisa menyukai Yesung?"

"hmm.." Wajah donghae memerah, ia kembali membayangkan wajah Yesung tadi pagi. "Kau mau dengar ceritaku?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

FLASHBACK

Tiga bulan yang lalu

Hujan turun mengguyur sekolah Donghae dengan derasnya. Kala itu Donghae tidak pulang bareng Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk lagi sakit. karena tampaknya hujan bakal turun terus sampai sore, Donghae melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkan dikepalanya lalu nekat nerobos hujan sampai ke halte.

Saat ia hampir mendekati halte, Ia melihat sosok tampan Yesung, berjongkok memayungi seekor anjing putih yang sudah basah kuyup. Badan putih kecil itu bergetar menahan dingin. Dengan hati-hati Yesung menggendong anjing itu ke pelukannya.

Sosok ramah yesung membuat Donghae terpana. Ia terpaku menatap Yesung membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Guk guk.." Alih-alih ingin menarik perhatian Yesung, Donghae malah menggonggong. Dalam benaknya mungkin aja kalau dia kelihatan melas, si Yesung bakal gendong dia kayak tuh anak anjing.

Yesung menoleh melihat pada Donghae. Ia tersenyum menahan tawa lalu mengulurkan payung pada Donghae.

"Rumahku, dekat sini. Kau boleh pakai payungku." Yesung menarik tangan Donghae lalu meletakkan payung itu digengamannya. Kemudian ia berlari sambil mendekap anjing itu.

Besoknya Donghae bawa tuh payung kesekolah. Niatnya mau ngembaliin payung yesung tapi Donghae baru inget kalau dia gak tau nama pemilik payung itu. Donghae memandangi payung itu sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk.

"Itu payungnya Yesung ya?" seru Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenal pemilik payung ini?" Tanya Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Eunhyuk mengambil payung itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ini payungnya Yesung, aku ingat goresan di gagangnya." Eunhyuk menunjuk goresan itu dengan tangannya. "Kenapa payung ini ada padamu?"

"itu..kemarin aku dipinjami olehnya. Rumahnya dekat halte ya? Kemarin dia pulang jalan kaki"

"gak dekat juga. Kira-kira 2 km dari halte."

"Hah bohong? Tapi dia bilang rumahnya.."

"Aku gak tau. Tapi ini menjelaskan satu hal. Pantesan aja dia gak masuk. Sakit tuh anaknya." Donghae merona. Ia terharu atas kebaikan Yesung.

END FLASHBACK

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya. Selama ini aku selalu gangguin dia." Donghae mengakhir ceritanya. Muka bersemu sangat merah. Sungmin putus asa melihatnya, ia dapat mengangka perasaan Donghae pada Yesung yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

"apa Yesung tahu kau menyukainya?"

Wajah Donghae memerah, karena salting tanpa sengaja ia mendorong Sungmin sampai jatuh dari kursinya.

"Mana berani aku melakukannya! Ngupetin barangnya aja aku udah nahan malu setengah "

HAEMIN-MINHAE-HAEMIN

Dear Diary

Aku, Lee Sungmin pemuda sial yang menyukai si raja sial aka Donghae. namja ikan itu begitu tulus menyukai Sungmin. apa aku bisa menaklukannya? Hm.. seperti kata-katamu. Aku akan melakukan semuanya termasuk cara curang sekalipun *smirk* mianhae Lee Donghae. biarkan aku memilikimu

MINHAE-HAEMIn-MINHAE

Next day

Sungmin berubah, tidak seperti biasa. istirahat ia langsung beranjak keluar dan balik saat bel sudah berbunyi. Begitupula saat pulang. Mantan pengemar pink itu menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas setelah Songsaenim.

Donghae merasa Sungmin menyuekinya padahal baru saja mereka resmi berteman kemarin. Memang saat pelajatan Sungmin terlihat normal dan baik. Ia masih mau meminjamkan buku matematikanya dan mengajarinya al-jabar. Tapi tetap saja aneh rasanya tidak mendengar Sungmin menggombal padanya saat istirahat.

"Cie.. ada yang galau!" Seru Kyuhyun ditelinga Donghae. Sontak Donghae melompat kaget.

"Kenapa ngelamun? Sedih ditinggal Sungmin wkwkwkwk."

"Diam setan."

"Donghae, hari ini aku mau nginep di rumah Kyuhyun."

"Rumah sebelahan aja nginep-nginepan! Mau ngapain kalian?" Donghae merajuk tidak terima. Kakinya diangkat keatas meja sebagai aksi protesnya. Lalu menggerutu kesal. Soalnya Kyuhyuk sering nginep bareng tapi Donghae gak boleh ikut.

"Terserah kami dong. Urusan orang dewasa. Hehe" Kyuhyun ber_smrik_ ria.

"Kamu lebih muda satu tahun dari aku tau."

"Udah jangan ikut! Kamu mau kepolosan kamu hilang gara-gara liat ..."

PLAK!

Eunhyuk gampar Kyuhyun biar diem. Yang digampar langsung pundung dipojokan.

"Buat kebaikan kagak usah ikut ya Hae."

"aku tidak izinkan juga kalian akan melakukannya."

"Gomawo Hae." Eu nhyuk memeluk sahabatnya erat."aku pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan." Lanjutnya. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun berdua.

Hening..

"tumben eunhyuk hyung gak pakai dasi"

"..."

HAEMIn-MINHAE-HAEMIN.

Sementara itu saat waktu istirahat, Sungmin malah mengendap-endap deretan kelas tiga, tidak lupa dipakainya dasi kuning yang diambil diam-diam darai Eunhyuk supaya tidak dilabrak kakak kelas.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas 3C, kepalanya melongo ke dalam kelas mencari sosok Yesung. Niatnya untuk mencari informasi agar bisa mengungguli Yesung. Padahal Sungmin gak tau Yesung yang mana.

"Akhirnya muncul juga kamu maling dasi!" Eunhyuk menarik kerahnya dari belakang dan menggiringnya ke bangkunya, tepat disebelah Yesung yang sedang asyik membaca buku

"Ampun hyung. Aku datang untuk mengembalikannya." Pinta Sungmin mengiba.

"Temanmu Hyukkie?" yesung datang dan bergabung dengan mereka

"Bukan, dia maling dasi."

"aku kan udah minta maaf, hyung kau tahu yang namanya Kim Jong Woon?"

"kenapa mencariku?" Jong Woon menyahut dari tempatnya, kacamatanya sudah dilepas.

"ani, aku diminta kakak paduan suara untuk mengambil biaodatamu." Sungmin mengulurkan kertas biodatanya. Alih-alih mengambil kertas ditangan Sungmin, Yesung malah mengarahkan jarinya di piltrum Sungmin membuat si sempunya berteriak kaget

"GYAAA!" Sungmin buru-buru mundur. Eunhyuk tertawa

"mian Sungmin, temanku ini memang aneh. Suka pegang-pegang piltrum orang."

"hii.." Sungmin merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. takut-takut ia mengulurkan kertasnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Karena kau punya piltrum yang bagus. Aku akan mengisinya."

'dasar orang aneh.' Batin Sungmin

"barusan kau bilang aku aneh ya?"

"eks.. nggak kok hyung." Buru-buru sungmin mengambil kertas lalu menulis sesuatu disana.

'selain aneh, dia juga bisa baca pikiran orang. Aku harus hati-hati'

MINHAE-HAEMIN-MINHAE

Next day

Sungmin datang pagi seperti biasa. Ia membolak-balik kertas ditangannya dan membacanya dengan serius.

Name : Kim Jong Woon

Nickname : Yesung, Sungie. Hyungie. Ddangko appa dan masih banyak lagi.

class : 3C

chairmate : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk

Hobby : Main sama Ddangkoma (kura-kura Yesung)

Aktivity :

Morning : ngasih makan ddangkoma

Afternoon : Bobo siang sama Ddangkoma

Evening : ajak belajar sama ddangkoma

Night : tidurin ddangkoma

'nih manusia punya skill apa sih sampai Donghae kesemsem sama dia?' Sunmin melanjutkan bacanya

Skill : Suara yang bagus.

"oke, dia Cuma bisa nyanyi. Aku bisa semuanya. Nyanyi, akting,nari." Pede Sungmin

Ex-boyfriend : Kim Heechul...

HEAMIN-MINHAE-HAEMIN

Sungmin tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan fakta seperti itu. Pasalnya ia mengenal mantan namjachingunya yesung yang notabene adalah sahabatnya di sekolahnya yang temannya yang nyentrik ini tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mempunyai namjachingu

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi Sungmin burur-buru berlari ke tempat mangkalnya lagi kalau bukan di dekat rumah Donghae.

"Kim Heechul." Yang dipanggil menoleh, kaget mendapati teman lamanya muncul didepannya.

"Ah. Lee Sungmin! lama tidak berjumpa."

"langsung to the point aja, kamu masih suka sama Yesung?"

"hah?" Heechul keringat dingin, gak nyangka_ backstreet_nya sama Yesung bisa ketahuan.

"jangan ngelak! Aku udah tahu kalau kamu pernah pacaran sama Yesung hyung."

"Kagak, sekarang aku udah suka yang lain namanya Lee Donghae." Elaknya. Heechul memang menyukai Donghae namun kalau boleh jujur ia lebih menyukai Yesung.

'Sial! Dia ternyata suka sama Donghae juga, pantesan dia sering mangkal dsini. Harus mikirin gimana caranya dia bisa balikan sama Yesung biar aku gak ada saingan. Hahahahaha' Batin Sungmin_._

"Kalau kamu gak mau, berarti aku boleh jadi namjachingunya Yesung hyung?" Pancing Sungmin. Heechul langsung ngeluarin golok dari tasnya dan menyodongkannya ke leher Sungmin.

"Weks! Sabar bro. Aku cuma bercanda."

"tarik kata-katamu barusan!" Heechul siap-siap nebas kepala Sungmin.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku barusan."

Heechul menarik goloknya dari leher Sungmin masih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tahu kalian masih saling menyukai. Yesungpun begitu, sampai sekarang ia tidak berpacaran dengan namja lain karena masih menyukaimu."

"Jinjaa?" Kali ini Heechul menurunkan goloknya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Ne, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Yesung Hyung kembali." Tawar Sungmin.

"Kok mau-maunya nolongin aku?" Curiga Heechul. Pasalnya sahabatnya yang satu ini paling pelit kalau dimintain tolong.

"Aku kan memang selalu baik." Sungmin melengos dari tatapan Heechul. Akhirnya Heechul menerima tawaran Sungmin.

MINHAE-HAEMIN-MINHAE

Next day

Hari ini Donghae sengaja gak pulang bareng Kyuhyuk. Dia malah nunggu didepan gerbang, nungguin Yesung. Begitu sosok Yesung muncul Donghae segera menghampirinya.

"Hyung!"

"Wae?"

Donghae mendekat ke arah Yesung dengan gugup.

"Hyung, aku punya 2 tiket hadiah ke lotte world, maukan kau pergi denganku?"

Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk

'yes!'

"Aku juga ikut. Kita kencan ganda." Sungmin buru-buru keluar dari semak-semak.

Donghae mendelik Sungmin tidak suka, tapi Yesung dengan polosnya malah mengiyakan.

"Tentu. Lebih banyak lebih baik." Donghae memasang senyum palsunya lalu berbalik mendekati Sungmin.

"pastikan kau benar-benar membawa pasanganmu dan tidak mengganggu kami."

"Oke."

HAEMIN-MINHAE-HAEMIN

hari yang ditunggu Donghae pun tiba. Saking semangatnya Donghae datang lebih dulu, lalu disusul Sungmin dan Yesung.

Walau begitu mereka tidak segera masuk, masih ada satu orang yang harus mereka tunggu, pasangan kencan Sungmin.

"Hey, kapan pasanganmu datang? Apa dia benar-benar akan datang?"

Sungmin panik, dari tadi ia memegang teleponnya berharap Heechul mengangkat panggilannya atau mungkin Heechul akan meneleponnya.

'Anak itu pasti masih molor. Harusnya aku gak ngajakin pergi jam 8 pagi.' Sesal Sungmin dalam hati. setidaknya sudah merencanakan 1001 cara mengerjai Kim Heechul kalau andai saja ia tidak datang dalam waktu 10 menit

Drap Drap drap

"Mianhae aku terlambat Min."

Munculnya Heechul dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia memakai dress kuning selulut. Yang membuat Sungmin dan yesung menatapnya kaget. Donghae malah keringat dingin.

'kok si Heechul bisa disini sih? Jangan bilang pasangannya Sungmin?" Donghae menatap Sungmin minta penjelasan. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Berbeda dengan Yesung, ia jelas-jelas terang-terangan menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada Heechul. Dilihat dari tatapan sinis saat menatap sendiri juga kaget ngelihat kehadiran Donghae. suasana diantara mereka jadi tambah awkward

"karena pasanganku sudah datang. Mari kita bersenang-senang

Sungmin memulai rencananya, ia menggandeng tangan Heechul erat. heechul menegang merasakan perlakuan Sungmin.

"Lepasin tangan kamu kalau gak mau aku pelintir." Bisiknya pelan.

"lupa rencana yang kemarin? Kita kesini buat bikin Yesung hyung cemburu. Jadi pegang tanganku!" Dengan gak rela heechul membalas tautan tangan Sungmin. Yesung malah mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik Donghae.

'Oww.. Yesung hyung agresif. Jangan-jangan perasaan aku terbalaskan." Batin Donghae senang. Padahal yesung Cuma melampiaskan kemarahannya saja. Sungmin ingin sekali mendekati Donghae dan melepas rangkulan mereka. Tapi nanti rencananya gagal dong sial.

Rencana membuat Yesung cemburu dimulai dari sekarang. Walau awal-awalnya Heechul enggan tapi lama kelamaan ia cukup menikmatinya. Agak senang melihat wajar Yesung yang terang-terang menampakkan raut tidak sukanya.

"mau naik apa dulu?"

"bagaimana kalau masuk rumah hantu?"

"OK!"

Sesuai sekenario, di dalam Heechul pura-pura takut dan merangkul tangan Sungmin erat. Yesung _envy _ dan langsung buru-buru keluar. Si Donghae yang memang dasarnya takut malah ditinggalin.

Poor Donghae.

MINHAE HAEMIN MINHAE

Tidak terasa sudah seharian mereka berada di taman jingga kemerahan mulai menghiasi permukaan langit.

"Sebelum pulang, kita naik itu dulu ya." Sungmin menunjuk gondola. Mereka mengangguk setuju. Sesampainya di gondola mereka. Heechul masuk lebih dulu. Sungmin pura-pura terpeleset dan sengaja mendorong Yesung kedalam. Pintu gondola tertutup lalu gondola mereka perlahan naik.

"Yesung Hyung!" Teriak Donghae tidak terima. Ia langsung masuk ke gondola berikutnya diikuti Sungmin.

HAEMIN-MINHAE-HAEMIN

"cih anak sial itu benar-benar..." Yesung tak henti-henti mengumpat. Gondola merek berhenti sesekali diperjalanannya.

Yesung menatap gelisah pada Yesung yang terus mengumpat.

"kenapa kau membenciku?" Ujar Heechul sambil menunduk dengan wajah manisnya yang malu-malu

"Cih sudah kubilang aku membencimu berpakaian yeoja seperti banci saja." Aura-aura setan mulai menguar dari Heechul . tampaknya wajah manisnya hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik dan ia tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"Beraninya kau mengatai Kin Heechul ini banci!" Ditariknya kerah baju Yesung kasar, wajah Yesung memucat. Tidak sengaja ia membangunkan harimau tidur aka Heechul. Diguncang-guncangnya kerah Yesung kasar.

"Uhuk. Kim Heechul hentikan!"

Gerakan kasar Heechul membuat gondola mereka bergerak tidak seimbang.

Semenatar itu digondola tempat Donghae dan Sungmin

Donghae mengumpat kesal.

"apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa gondola mereka bergerak tidak karuan?" Serunya kesal. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik tasnya kasar, mencari teropong.

"bercinta mungkin." Jawab Sungmin asal dan dihadiahkan _deathglare_ dari Donghae.

"tutup mulutmu Lee Sungmin."

'sepertinya rencanaku berhasil.' Sungmin mengulum senyum.

Kembali ke Yechul.

Guncangan itu membuat Heechul yang saat itu berdiri menjadi tidak seimbang. Yesung reflek menangkap Heechul yang limbung dan hampir jatuh.

Hening. Keduanya saling bertatapan, mencoba menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Mianhae.." Seru mereka bersamaan. Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Lalu Yesung merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku sudah membatasimu padahal itu hobbymu. Tapi aku merasa kesal saat melihatmu memakai rok. Orang-orang bisa melihatmu kakimu dengan bebas.

"hahahaha." Heechul duduk disebelah Yesung memegang peruntnya.

"karena itu kau marah?" lanjutnya setelah ia dapat mengatur tawanya.

"Ne.." jawab Yesung malu-malu.

"Baiklah aku akan memakai seragam namja besok."

"Jinja?"

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan memakai pakaian yeoja lagi."

"heh?." Yesung cemberut. Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya pada Telinga Yesung lalu berbisik lirih.

"Aku hanya memakainya didepanmu." Yesung tersenyum lalu merangkul Heechul. Wajah mereka saling mendekat dan...

Kali ini gondola Sungmin dan Donghae yang terlihat bergoncang keras.

"Sabar Donghae, sabar." Mati-matiian Sungmin menahan tubuh Donghae yang memberontak hebat. Kalau saja Sungmin tidak menahannya, Donghae pasti sudah melompat keluar ke gondola Yechul dan mengacaukan semua rencananya.

MINHAE-HAEMIN-MINHAE

Gondola Donghae dan Sungmin berhenti. Dengan langkah lemas mereka keluar dari dan Heechul yang asyik dengan dunia mereka sepertinya pulang lebih dulu dan melupakan Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Hiks..hiks.." Tawa Donghae meledak. Sungmin berusaha berbagai cara untuk menengankannya namun tidak berhasil. Sampai rumah Donghae tak henti-hentinya menangis. Menuai curiga dari semua anggota keluarga Donghae.

"Kau apain Donghae-ku?"

"aku gak ngapa-ngapain! Donghae patah hati sama Yesung sunbae." Ujar Sungmin membela diri.

"HIKS" tangis Donghae mengeras kala Sungmin menyebutkan nama Yesung

"Sabar Dongsaeng. Besok akan kubunuh orang bernama Yesung itu."

'semoga kau selamat besok Yesung hyung." Batin Sungmin sebelum pergi dari rumah Donghae.

HAEMIN-MINHAE-HAEMIN

Dear Diary

Aku, Lee Donghae selalu saja bernasib sial. Kenapa? Eunhyuk yang jelas bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Bahkan seorang banci seperti Kim Heechul mendapatkan Yesung Hyung?! Apa aku jadi banci saja ya?

...

...

TBC

A/N : selangkah menuju berakhirnya fic ini karena abis ini gak ada yg bakal gangguin Sungmin sama Donghae, :D


End file.
